


snowfall

by WrathoftheStag



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coupledom, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, New Homes, Snow, Sweetness, because that's my favorite jack, future zimbits - Freeform, jack with a beard, life decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrathoftheStag/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: A new home, a new decision, and newly fallen snow.  A soft domestic future Zimbits fic.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 24
Kudos: 197
Collections: Bitty's Valentines Collection





	snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> A little domestic future Zimbits that revolves around snow. I hope you like it, [mia-wiah](http://mia-wiah.tumblr.com). <3 Happy Bitty Valentine’s!

_“Well, I know now. I know a little more how much a simple thing like a snowfall can mean to a person” - Sylvia Plath_

“Jack... Jack.”

“Hmm?”

“It's snowing.”

“Yeah.”

“A lot.”

“Right on.”

“No, I’m serious. I mean like a lot.”

Jack, who still had his eyes closed, reached over to Bitty's side of the bed and pouted when he felt it was empty. He opened his eyes and slowly sat up as he stretched while he loudly yawned.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked over to Bitty, who peered out their bedroom windows. 

“Look at this,” he said as he pointed at the windows.

Jack pulled on his jogging pants and padded over toward Bitty. Sure enough, everything was white. Fluffy snow blanketed everything as far as the eye could see. Their backyard grill was almost completely covered, and it was still coming down. 

"This is a lot more than what the news predicted," Bitty said, shaking his head. 

"Guess it's a good thing we don't have to be anywhere. Come back to bed, Bits."

“Look at it,” Bitty said in disbelief.

Jack draped himself over Bitty and brought him in tight for a hug, chest to back.

“Come back to bed,” he accentuated each word with a kiss to Bitty’s neck, then padded back to the bed.

Bitty took one more look at the snow, then back at his sleepy grinning husband and figured there were definitely worse ways to weather the storm.

**+**

Bitty started the coffee brewing, and Jack entered the room in full-on lumberjack gear with a flannel shirt, some long underwear, thick wool socks, and what Jack liked to refer to as his “favorite toque.”

Bitty’s heart fluttered as he took Jack in with wide eyes.

“Aren’t you looking like a winter wonderland?”

Jack laughed and took the mug Bitty offered him.

“Bits, that was terrible―like, even for us, that was bad.”

Bitty chuckled. “Yeah, not my finest moment.”

“So, I’m going to go shovel, and then do we want to make some waffles and bacon?”

Bitty smiled. “I love how you say ‘we’ when what you’re really saying is ‘Can _you_ please make some waffles and bacon.’”

Jack kissed Bitty. 

“Can you please make some waffles and bacon?” he said sweetly.

“Get outta here, you schmoozer, and go shovel.”

Jack laughed as he returned to the bedroom to finish getting dressed.

**+**

They weren’t looking to buy a house, not yet. Jack’s contract was up soon, and they didn’t feel it would be wise to buy a place if they were going to end up moving. Providence loved Jack, but he wasn’t naive. He knew it didn’t mean anything when it came time for contracts and potential trades.

Once his contract had been renewed (“Seriously, Jack. The only way you’d ever leave the Falconers is by your own choice,” George had said afterward), Jack and Bitty let themselves start looking. Just a little bit…

One day, Bitty was perusing real estate online, and there it was, a quiet, unassuming home in Fox Point. It was a sunny historic cottage built in the late 1800s. The realtor had charmed them with the open floor plan and two-story addition. The fireplaced living room, vaulted ceilings, and gourmet kitchen only sweetened the deal.

“You can walk to everything from here,” their realtor, Melissa, had said, “but it still has a small neighborhood feel.”

The history buff in Jack fell in love with the home’s past and Bitty, well, he fell in love with its future, picturing themselves growing old together in that home.

“Do you like it?” Jack asked quietly as they stood in the kitchen while Melissa gave them some privacy.

“Do you?”

“Bits,” Jack asked again, “do you like it?”

“Jack, I love it. It has a red door!” 

“Then I guess it’s ours,” Jack said as he grinned while Bitty jumped into his arms.

They moved in a few months later, after a couple of final renovations.

“How did we have this much stuff in the apartment?” Jack asked. “How?”

“Mama finally had the rest of my stuff shipped here. The trophies, books, old clothes, baby clothes, costumes, everything,” Bitty said as he polished MooMaw’s silver platter and gently placed it on the counter.

“Was she in cahoots with maman? I just got some boxes of stuff, too,” Jack said, bewildered, as he unpacked old hockey gear from his pee wee days. He held up an old skate with broken laces. "I don’t need this. Do I?”

Bitty laughed. “Aw, what about our kids?”

Jack looked at his skate and smiled. “We’ll get them new ones.” 

He tossed it aside and pulled out some more books from the box. “Also, I like that subtle segue into the topic of parenthood.”

“It’s not subtle or unsubtle; it’s just practical talk, Mr. Zimmermann. I mean, it’s not like we’re going to have kids tomorrow. Maybe in a couple years we’ll see.”

Jack looked at his husband, who unpacked various kitchen odds and ends and smiled as he did. They had talked about children in the past, peripherally, but they had talked about it. Now, being married with a house of their own and feeling settled… It seemed like a real possibility.

“Soon, Bits. Soon.”

Once every dish was finally in place, every book, every cushion, every trophy just so, the very first snowfall of the year began.

“We’re home,” Bitty said.

“Yeah, we are,” Jack said as he smiled and watched Bitty admire the newly fallen snow.

They sat in the window seat, eating pizza, and quietly watching the snow come down.

That was two years ago.

**+**

“What are you doing out here?”

Jack stopped shoveling when he saw Bitty approaching. He was dressed in his full winter wear, which included an enormous down parka―that Jack continuously chirped him about―a thick knitted cap, and a scarf which wrapped around his neck twice.

“I came to help,” he said.

“But you hate shoveling,” Jack said. A huff of frosty air came from his mouth.

“But I love you, so,” Bitty shrugged, “it all evens out.”

“The salt is still in the garage. Wanna get it?”

“Aye-aye, Captain,” Bitty said with a salute.

After a while, Bitty seemed to get in the groove, salting their walkway when all of a sudden, he screamed as a colossal snowball landed right in his face.

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann! I’m going to kill you!”

Jack laughed as Bitty began to chase him around their backyard, still wiping snow out of his eyes. His scarf flapped in the wind behind him.

“You’ll make an adorable widower!”

When Bitty finally caught up to him, he jumped onto Jack’s back and pulled him down onto a massive pile of snow.

“You are such a stinker!”

“You should have seen the look on your face, Bittle,” Jack said. 

“Was it anything like this?” Bitty asked as he threw a mound of snow onto Jack’s face.

The two laughed and wrestled, each one turning them both to pin the other down until Jack finally pulled a dirty move and licked Bitty’s face.

When Bitty rolled off him, swearing up a storm, Jack was laughing so hard, he could barely breathe.

Half an hour later, they came back inside. Jack and Bitty shook the snow off their boots and bodies, in the back mudroom, and hung up their coats.

“I’m going to change because my husband is a hooligan, and then I’m going to make _myself_ some waffles and bacon.”

Jack smirked, a piece of snow still clung to his beard, “Guess I’ll just sit sadly and watch you eat.”

Bitty winked. “I guess you will.”

Jack pulled off his sweatshirt and tossed it on the couch as he went straight to the kitchen. He took out the eggs, milk, bacon, and the giant glass mixing bowl. He turned on the oven to 400° and washed his hands.

“Should I make all the bacon?” Jack called out.

“Yeah,” Bitty replied as he entered the kitchen. “I’m starving.”

“More coffee?”

“Mmm, yes, please,” Bitty said as he took out the waffle maker.

The two worked in quiet unison, each one familiar with the other’s breakfast dance. Jack paused to admire the snowfall, still going, then paused once again to admire Bitty. He wore an old Falconer’s t-shirt and his well-worn Samwell joggers. The back of his hair stuck up in a million little pieces. 

Jack looked at Bitty’s bare feet and smiled.

“It doesn’t seem like the snow is going to stop anytime soon, does it?” Bitty said. He cracked two eggs into the bowl and stilled when he saw Jack watching him closely. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Jack put down the coffee filter and walked over to Bitty in two long strides. He took him in his arms and smiled.

“Look at you, in your pajamas, always making our house feel like a home even in the coldest, wintry days…”

“Yeah?”

“I think we should do it, Bits.”

“Do what?”

“Should we finally start a family?”

“Really?” Bitty asked so quietly, Jack barely heard him.

“Yes. I mean, if you’re ready. If you’re ready, I’m ready, and if you’re not, we can wait… but...”

Bitty looked at Jack, then jumped onto his back like he did outside in the snow, and began laughing. “I cannot believe you! You spring this on me when I look like this?”

“What does that have anything to do with it?”

“It has everything to do with it, you moose!”

The two began to laugh some more, already dreaming of small bare feet running in their kitchen, as snow falls outside all around them.


End file.
